


Snapshot of interrupted lives

by gekidasa



Category: X/1999
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Spoilers for X16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/pseuds/gekidasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a surprise (and not exactly welcome) visit to Subaru, an old photograph catches Fuuma's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot of interrupted lives

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for X16. This is set sometime between Fuuma and Subaru's first meeting post-Rainbow Bridge and before the final published chapter. Pairings will be mostly implied.

Subaru had never accepted the invitation of the four youngest Seals to move into the house they shared on Clamp Campus, even thought they had asked repeatedly. When he learned of it, Imonoyama Nokoru had personally offered the 13th head of the Sumeragi clan a small but comfortable faculty apartment not five minutes from the house now occupied by Sorata, Arashi, Yuzuriha and Kamui. When Subaru had pointed out that neither Karen nor Aoki lived on campus, Imonoyama had replied that that their situations were different, and after a reluctant pause, had said surely the apartment would allow him some measure of privacy while being close enough to the four young Seals that Subaru needn’t be alone. 

There had been kindness and compassion in Imonoyama Nokoru’s voice and eyes as he said it, and it had cut Subaru to the core. He’d taken a long drag on his cigarette and finally, as he exhaled the smoke, he’d replied in a calm emotionless voice “My current arrangement suits me. And I prefer to be alone.”

Subaru’s “current arrangement” was an expensive but sparsely furnished and utterly impersonal hotel room in Roppongi. He had arranged to have it set aside for his stays in Tokyo ever since the first time he’d returned to city two years after his sister’s death. In truth, Subaru didn’t particularly like Roppongi, but the hotel was close to where he and Hokuto used to live, and so Subaru never considered any place else.

Subaru never regretted his decision not to leave the hotel for Clamp Campus, especially not after Rainbow Bridge, when the fact that none of the Seals knew where he lived had allowed him to disappear even more easily from their lives. 

He had never brought anyone to the room he never called home, and no one had ever come to see him there.

No one, that is, until the afternoon that he was surprised to hear a brisk knock at the door. Subaru had ignored the knocks, until a deep voice tinged with amusement had called out.

“I know you’re in there, _sakurazukamori_ , you may as well open the door.”

Subaru had stayed where he was a few seconds. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, he’d moved to comply.

“Why are you here?” He asked, his voice cold and utterly devoid of feeling.

The young man leaning against the doorframe smiled broadly, and his golden eyes sparkled merrily.

“I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I’d pop in,” replied Monou Fuuma, the _kamui_ of the Dragons of Earth. “May I come in?”


End file.
